Up All Night
by bykari
Summary: Niall from One Direction, meets Karina at a club. Stuff lead to others. one-shot


**_Hey y'all! It's Kari here :D so this is a one-shot of Niall from One Direction, and this girl named Karina :) I did NOT write this story, my sister did, Kim :D all credit to that AMAZING writer :3 I cried in the end like dead serious, I cried. So please enjoy this one-shot, and don't forget to review :D xx_**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Niall, nor this story. *credit to Kim***

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_'Up All Night'_

The sound of the music blasted through the speakers, making the entire club shake. Sweaty bodies pressed up against each other as they each tried to find someone decent and have a one night stand with. The smell of alcohol lingered in the room and filled the nostrils of the five boys sitting at the bar, not bothering to walk to the dance floor.

"See anyone that catches your eye, mates?" All eyes searched the faces of the people making complete drunken idiots of themselves.

"Not anyone in particular. Harry?" The four turned to the curly haired boy as his eyes remained locked on a certain person dancing quite smooth. Eight eyes followed his stare and landed on a girl with brown curly hair. Harry broke his trance and looked at his buds.

"I think I'm gonna go over..over there and..bye!" Harry quickly walked from the group but slowed down when he reached the girl.

"Well there goes Harry. What about you Louis?" The green eyed boy crossed his arms and chewed the inside of his cheek.

"I'm gonna prevent Harry from getting with that girl so I can have him to myself." The tallest smiled and patted Louis on the back. He'd known for a while about his crush on Harry, and was trying anything to get them together.

"Good luck!" Louis swiftly walked over, leaving only three boys.

"I think I'm just gonna go to the restroom real quick." The darker haired boy walked from the group and headed towards the back of the club.

"That leaves me and you Nialler. What'cha wanna do?" Niall was staring in the exact same way Harry had been a few minutes ago. Liam searched the bodies to see who would catch his smaller friend's interest. He knew his type, and none of the girls seemed like it.

"Who is it?" The blond boy shook his head and held the stare.

"She's..beautiful." Liam looked at him with confusion as Niall stood up from the bar stool.

"Who's beautiful? Niall? Bloody hell." Liam rested his chin on his hand as he ordered another drink.

Niall continued his journey to the middle of the dance floor where he saw her.

She had beautiful, straight black hair, at about shoulder length, and dazzling brown eyes that lit up whenever she laughed. Her smile could light up the whole room. The Irish boy was completely mesmerized. He was dying to know her name.

He finally reached the laughing girl and tapped her shoulder, quickly smoothing his hair.

"Hey there. My name's Niall. What's your name?" The girl smiled and looked down, not locking eyes with the blue eyed boy.

"My name's Karina." Niall frowned and grabbed her chin.

"Hey now. Why did you look down?" Karina shifted her eyes, concentrating on his other facial features rather than his eyes.

He was amazingly gorgeous. His eyes were a crystal clear blue that made Karina go weak in the knees. His smile was perfect, even if his teeth were a bit crooked. His hair was beach blond with brown mixed into it. The messy mo-hawk style of it wasn't helping Karina in any way.

"It's just hard to believe someone as amazing as you is talking to me." Niall used his hand to cup her cheek, shaking his head.

"You got it wrong, sweetheart. I can't believe someone as gorgeous as you is giving me a chance to talk to you." Niall flashed her his best smile, making Karina's stomach fill with butterflies.

"Wow, thanks Niall." He grinned wider as he continued the conversation with Karina.

Time seemed to be flying by. Soon, it was 2:30, and the club was closing at 3:35 roughly. Louis had succeeded his mission and was now tonguing Harry in the middle of the dance floor. Zayn had found a beautiful girl by the bathrooms and was now buying her another drink. Liam was watching them with envy from the bar stool. Not envious of Zayn, but of the girl. He stared at his band mate with such love and passion.

The current song that was playing was Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) by Katy Perry. It seemed to be replaying the whole night. The volume of the music flooding from the speakers plus the amount of people jumping up at once made it seem as if the floor was shaking. Louis and Harry had already seemed to taken each others tops off. They would probably be going all the way at this rate. Them and half the people around them.

Niall sighed, as his time with Karina was being reduced rapidly. He didn't seem to be tired. Neither did the girl in front of him.

"The club's gonna be closing soon." Niall stated, receiving a nod from Karina. "But I'm not tired. I can stay up all night." She smiled and looked down at her drink nervously. Niall hopped up on a table nearby. With the combined weight of him and another couple making out furiously, the poor table's legs gave little notice as they splintered into little pieces, causing the blond to fly to the floor. The couple took no notice and continued to shove each others tongues down their throat. Karina giggled as Niall stood up and brushed off his pants.

"That was fun." He smiled and stared at the brown eyed girl. He stopped his gaze at her lips, wishing so bad she wanted to kiss him as much as he wanted to kiss her.

"Let's go dance for a bit." She nodded as he grabbed her hand and led her to the middle of the dance floor. A slow song was playing as couples pressed up against each other, swaying drunkenly to the music. Niall wasn't much for fairy tale stories, so he waited a bit until a more upbeat song played. Surprisingly, it was a song Niall played with his four other friends. The song was the song they had named their album after.

_It feels like we've been livin' in fast forward_  
><em>Another moment passing by<em>

Niall smiled as he stopped Karina and he began dancing with her.

_The party's ending but it's now or never_  
><em>Nobody's going home tonight<em>

Karina was laughing as Niall began dancing Irish. It was amazingly incredible. Her eyes had a certain glint, which gave Niall much more hope.

The song finished as they were both out of breath from jumping up and down and laughing. Niall pulled her off to the corner, both catching their breath.

"That was amazing!" Niall nodded in agreement as he finally locked eyes with her. She gasped at the intensity in his blue orbs. Her eyes remained locked to his as he inched closer and closer. Her breathing hitched as his face was a few centimeters from hers. She could feel his hot breath fanning against her mouth and she couldn't take it. She pushed her lips against his roughly, not caring about anything except Niall.

The kiss was only a few seconds, but there was so much passion and sparks behind it, that it left them both gasping for air when they pulled apart.

"Wow," she whispered, arms still around his neck which she must have done when their lips were locked.

"Karina, would you like to go with me to a 24 hour diner and get to know each other more without the club atmosphere?" Karina nodded as Niall smiled, grabbing her hand and leading her out the door. The last thing they saw was Liam approaching Zayn before they walked into the chill night air.

A 92 year old Karina slowly rocked in her chair, finishing off the story to 6 of her grand kids, all never looking away from their frail grandmother.

"And that's the story of how me and your grandfather met." She smiled as she glanced at a picture of the blond when he was 23, smiling, arms wrapped around her. She felt her eyes well up before she realized her grand kids were still here. They all looked similar; brown hair, dazzling blue eyes, a few with crooked teeth.

"I miss grandpa." The youngest of the group, Carlos, aged 4, looked down with a small frown. Karina smiled and motioned her grand child to sit with her.

"I miss him too. But I'll see him again soon, and when that time comes I'll be the happiest girl alive." Carlos grinned, showing off the gaps in his teeth.

"Now go play with your cousins."

~*~*~

That same night, Karina slowly walked to her bed, laying under the blankets. She grabbed the picture of her deceased husband on the bedside table. She kissed it softly, running her thumb along the image. She smiled as a few tears fell down her face. She turned the light off as she cuddled with the picture frame, letting her eyelids droop until she fell into a deep slumber.

~*~*~

_A bright light flashed, temporarily blinding Karina. When the light reduced, she looked back in front of her. She saw Niall. He was grinning, wearing nothing but white, looking 18 again. He saw her and his smile grew wider._

_"Come on Karina. Let's go." His voice was faint as if he was a distance away, but only looked to be about a few 10 feet away. Karina grinned as she looked down. She was wearing a beautiful flowing white dress, and she looked 18, just like the night they met._

_"I'm coming home, Niall."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>amazing huh? ;) like I said please review! :) thanks :) xx<strong>  
><em>


End file.
